It's all Because of Me
by explicitviolence
Summary: Amberlyn is new to the WWE. She comes from a rough background in independent wrestling and because of that, is very introverted. But she soon becomes involved with Dean Ambrose when she gets into the WWE. Can he get her to trust him? Are his intentions good? Will he help her career, or only ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fan fiction. I'm really excited to finally have this underway because I've this story in my mind for ages, haha. If you could, please leave all kinds of reviews! I'd love constructive criticisms, as well as suggestions. So just leave whatever it is you have to say and thank you so much for reading! I'll try to have this updated twice a week! **

**Disclaimer: All brands, songs, superstars, etc. belong to their respective owners. I only own the character Amberlyn. **

* * *

Amberlyn is WWE's newest diva. She's 20 years old, 5'8, light skinned, with honey brown eyes, and wavy, natural red colored hair down to the middle of her back. She has her bottom lip pierced on the left side and a tattoo on her chest that reads, "rather laugh with the sinners" across one collar bone, and "than cry with the saints" across the other. She wasn't stick thin, she had curves, but she was extremely athletic and that showed in the ring. She gave her blood, sweat, and tears to this sport and she was finally being recognized for it, she didn't know how, but she didn't question it. She was just overjoyed that her dream was finally coming true.

Triple H, Vince McMahon, Shane Mcmahon, and Stephanie Mcmahon all stood across from the newest recruit Amberlyn. She was fresh out of the indies with extreme guts and talent. She wasn't afraid to put her body on the line and break a couple bones, other people's bones, that is.

The room was momentarily silent as she leaned over the desk and skimmed through her contract. "Well? What do you say sweetheart?", Vince's voice boomed breaking the silence. She looked up and moved her long, reddish hair out of her face. She pursed her lips before speaking. "I just have a couple…stipulations..",Amberlyn said. Vince looked at her curiously before holding his hand out to her indicating for her to go on. "Well, as you know, I've been through almost every indie company you can think of.. And I've done some pretty intense matches. Y'know, the usual..death matches, barbed wire matches, hell, I've even gotten the best of most of the guys in the ring" she chuckled slightly before continuing, "and, let's be honest, I'm one of a kind; the best of the best" she continued, "and I don't want people to see anything short of what I'm really made of just because this is a PG environment ." Shane cleared his throat. "You just don't have the look that we try so hard to maintain around here." Triple H sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead in frustration. "Well maybe that's the problem. While you and your father are so concerned about the bullshit 'look' that you're trying to keep up, you're letting real talent slip through our fingers. I sat by and let it happen before, but I refuse to let it happen this time." Triple H and Shane argued back and forth before Stephanie cut them off by speaking up. "You know, she may not have our usual look but this could be the start of something new, something different, something that we've needed in our divas division for a long time", she said. Amberlyn finally spoke, " With all due respect, as someone who's been in touch with the WWE Universe because I'm a part of it, I know what the fans want. And they want the attitude era. I know that era is long gone and it wouldn't serve it justice to even try to bring it back, but if you bring in people like me, we can start something_ like_ the attitude era, but better." Vince, who was quiet through the whole ordeal chuckled, "you know.." he said, "she's right. This could be the beginning of some amazing things here at the WWE. Any stipulations you want….you've got if you just sign the contract." Shane slammed his fist on the desk and walked out. Triple H seemed to be amused by this because he sat on the edge of Vince's desk with a big smile on his face. Amberlyn signed the contract and handed it back to Vince who was glowing with excitement. "Excellent! Welcome to the WWE, Amberlyn!" he said and they shook hands. Amberlyn turned around to walk out of Vince's office and flashed a devilish smirk.

"AAAND CUT!" the camera man yelled as they called the segment came to an end. "That was excellent. I'm very excited to be working with you." Stephanie said shaking Amberlyn's hand. "No, thank you all. I'm so grateful to have this opportunity!" she said with a huge smile on her face. The moment was quickly interrupted by the door slamming open and Shane Mcmahon storming inside. Although the contract signing was just a recorded segment that was going to be played on next week's Raw, it perfectly depicted the actual events that took place when Amberlyn was called up by Vince to do the real contract signing. Shane clearly didn't like her, or the idea of her being a part of the company and she really had no idea why. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her melodramatic brother and explained the travelling schedules, regular procedures, and everything Amberlyn needed to know. "Smackdown goes live in a couple hours so you're welcome to hangout backstage and get to know everyone or you can go back to the hotel. It's up to you." Stephanie said. "Thanks, I'm going to hang out here and check everything out." Amberlyn replied with a smile. "Good choice" Stephanie chuckled before dismissing her.

Amberlyn wandered around backstage before finding the gorilla position. She pushed back the curtain and walked down the ramp a few feet. She stared at the ring in the distance before her eyes began to move slowly around the empty arena that would soon be filled with screaming fans. She was completely mesmerized by the place. It was so big compared to all the places she would wrestle at when she was in the indies. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth and played with her lip ring. She was mesmerized, and lost in her thoughts before she was forced out of them when she heard an unexpected low voice from behind her. "Nervous?" She jumped slightly causing the man to chuckle. He was now standing beside her, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She looked to her right to see Dean Ambrose standing next to her. She blushed slightly. He looked down at her and recognized her immediately. "Dean" he said as he held out his hand and smirked. "Amberlyn" she replied shaking his outstretched hand. He stared off into the empty arena for a few seconds with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

"You're new aren't you?" he finally asked, even though he very well knew the answer. She looked at him kind of puzzled thinking that it would be a little obvious. "Yup," she said happily. "I'm the newbie." He chuckled, "Yeah I figured", he said still not looking at her. "Why do you say that", she asked unsure of whether or not she should be insulted by his remark. "There's a lot of people running around different arenas almost every night, but I would never forget a face like yours", he said finally looking back at her. Amberlyn was taken aback by his comment and tried her hardest not to blush but she just couldn't fight the pink tint that painted the light complexion of her face. She, again, sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to play with her lip ring. Dean chuckled at the sight but before he could say anything, a stage hand called him to backstage so they could get ready for the show to start. Before turning around, he asked her, "when do you debut?" "Monday night" she said shyly. "I'll definitely be looking forward to it" he said as he began to walk away. He winked at her and shot her a sly smirk. She felt her knees get weak, and she watched as he walked back through the curtain. She waited a few minutes before going back to the locker room herself.

* * *

**Dang, Dean is already on the prowl! But where does he recognize Amberlyn from? How does he know her? I guess you'll just have to wait and seeee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap. I woke up this morning to 4 followers on this story. Thank you all so much! Don't forget to review and leave feedback. I'd really appreciate it. And thanks to all the views and followers, I may upload another chapter later tonight! **

**Disclaimer: All brands, songs, superstars, etc. belong to their respective owners. I only own the character Amberlyn.**

* * *

Smackdown was finally over and the buses were waiting in the back of the arena for the superstars. Everyone was tired and ready for a wrestling-free weekend. Although it there was going to be no wrestling, they still needed some of the superstars to shoot promos to play for Raw that upcoming Monday so no one was permitted to live the town they were currently in.

Amberlyn didn't know what bus to get on so she just picked one at random. She climbed the steps and looked around. There weren't very many empty seats left and everyone seemed to have their own little groups that they sat with, chatting and laughing away. Dean, from the back off the bus noticed that she had been standing there and stood up, walking towards her. "Come sit with us" he said motioning toward him. 'Us?' she thought, but she followed him, gaining stares from some of the other super stars and dirty looks from a couple of the divas they passed as they walked to the back of the bus. It was uncomfortably familiar having the guys stare daggers into her like she was a piece of meat. Dean stopped next to an empty seat causing her to come from her thoughts and stop herself before she ran right into the back of him. "Have a seat" he said. "Thanks", she smiled sliding next to the wall of the bus watching as he sat down right next to her. Two men sitting in the seats in front of them turned around. It was the other two members of The Shield, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. They both looked at Dean slightly confused and he read their minds. "Amberlyn, this is Seth and Roman. Seth, Roman, this is Amberlyn." Dean introduced. They all shook hands. "It's nice to meet you" Seth and Roman said in unison. "Nice to meet you too", she smiled, "And call me Amber. That's my real name. They just decided Amberlyn is prettier and more edgy, apparently" she laughed. "Well who needs a pretty name, when you've got a gorgeous face? Besides, Amber is just fine." Roman said. She giggled slightly. "Well thank you", she said. Dean cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Roman seemed to notice. He pursed his lips and turned back around.

As the bus pulled out of the parking lot of the arena, it set off for the hotel and the conversations grew less and less. Soon it was just a quiet bus as all the other superstars and divas seemed to be sleeping. Amber's eyes fluttered shut and her head fell lightly to the side as she drifted off to sleep.

Before long, Amber felt a force on her shoulder and could hear an inaudible voice. She was still pretty deep in her slumber and couldn't tell whether or not this was the start of one of her reoccurring nightmares. The voice became louder and she could finally make out what it was saying. "Aaaamber", she heard. "Amber wake up, we're at the hotel." She jumped and her eyes shot open. She looked up to see Dean, Roman, and Seth standing over her. "Shit", she said. "How long have we been here?" "We literally just pulled in, don't worry", Seth laughed. She was glad that it was fairly dark in the bus because it perfectly hid the pink tint her face was turning. "I've got your bags", Dean said motioning for her to walk ahead of him. "Thanks, but you don't have to", she said going to grab her bag. "But I want to. Now go so we can get off this bus. If not, I'll stand here all night until you walk." he said. "Fiiiine", she laughed and walked in front of him. He couldn't keep himself from looking at her ass. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming all over her body. Even fully clothed, he knew her body was absolutely beautiful. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts.

They walked into the lobby and Dean handed Amber her bags. Seth and Roman were waiting there impatiently for Dean. "Jesus Christ, would you hurry, Ambrose." Seth said. "Jesus Christ", Dean mocked, "would you stop being such a bitch, Rollins". Amber couldn't help but laugh at the two men bickering and Roman rolling his eyes. "What room number are you?" Dean asked. Amber pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "248", she replied. "Hey, we're 249!" Seth exclaimed. "We're?" she scrunched her face playfully, "as in, they force all three of you to room together?" she laughed. "Unfortunately." Dean said. Roman chuckled, "oh please Dean. What would you do with yourself if you were rooming without us?" Seth laughed, "he'd probably bring in a different whore every night. Just like the old days" Both Seth and Roman laughed and Dean shot them an unamused glare. Amber felt her heart sink.

She grabbed her bags from the floor. "I'm going to go up to my room now. I'm really tired", she said. Dean wanted to punch Seth in the face. He knew he was the cause of Amber's sudden desire to leave. "We'll go with you, we're right next to each other", Roman told her. "No, it's fine. I've got it. Thank you though", she forced herself to smile. What was this sick feeling she was getting? She didn't know, but she really didn't like it. "Good night then", Seth and Roman said. "Night", she replied. "Good night Amber", Dean said shortly after. She smiled lightly and walked off to her hotel room.

* * *

**Why was Dean so upset with the comment Seth made about bringing whores to the hotel room every night? And why did Amber react the way she did? So many questions! The answers may come sooner than you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally uploading this! It's 2 in the morning here, and I meant to have it done and published earlier but I attended a WWE Live event today and I was too excited all day to even think of anything good to write, haha. I'm also a little weary on this chapter.. So I apologize for the late update and for the quality of this. I mean, I don't think it's too bad, but I definitely think it could've been done better. But you know what they say, we're our own worst critics. So please, let me know what you think. All feedback and reviews are welcome**! **Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed. I appreciate it more than you know. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: All brands, songs, superstars, etc. belong to their respective owners. I only own the character Amberlyn/Amber.**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, and Amber spent the weekend working out and trying to avoid Dean and the rest of the Shield. She just really didn't want to see them. There was something about that Friday night that made her really uncomfortable. She didn't know what it was. She shouldn't be that upset over the comment Seth made about Dean bringing whores into his hotel room every night. It really wasn't any of her business, but she just couldn't shake the thought. Amber turned her music up and continued running until she could feel her legs about to give out. She slowed the treadmill down and stepped off once it came to a stop. She grabbed her gym bag and pushed her ipod into her pocket.

She walked slowly to her hotel room. She knew she worked herself too hard but that was a coping mechanism for her. Just as she was sticking the room key into the slot, the neighboring door opened and Roman walked out. "Well good afternoon!", he said with friendly smile. "Good afternoon" Amber replied forcing a smile back at him. Dean heard her voice from inside the hotel room and hurriedly walked out the door to see her. As soon as she saw him, her heart skipped a beat, but her stomach sank. "I was just about to come over and ask if you wanted to hit the gym with us, but I can see you beat us there." Dean said smirking as his eyes wandered across her body, her stomach that was showing between her crop top and the hem of her workout tights glistened with sweat. She noticed his excessive staring and bit her lip, tugging at her lip ring. Dean noticed and God, he loved seeing her do that. He didn't know what it was about the mannerism but it made his heart beat faster. She had such full, plump lips that he wanted to taste and feel. His mind began to wander but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Amber spoke. "Yeah," she chuckled. "I'm exhausted. I could use a whole day of sleep at this point." "Oh yeah," Seth said emerging from the doorway, "You've got your big debut tomorrow huh?" Amber nodded and smiled, but this time the smile wasn't forced. She was legitimately excited about tomorrow. She was finally getting to debut as a WWE Diva and she couldn't be happier about that. "We'll let you go get your rest then, have a good rest of the day" Roman said as he began to walk off, the other two boys following him. Dean's eyes didn't leave hers as he walked behind the other two men. That look gave Amber chills and made her weak at the knees; though she tried her best to convince herself it was just all running she had done prior to that. A smirk played across Dean's face as her noticed her reaction. She blushed slightly and pushed the door to the hotel room open before stepping inside.

Amber threw herself onto the bed, and tried to push Dean's face out of her head. She closed her eyes and thought back to the fact that she was, in fact, debuting in the WWE tomorrow night. She thought about that, and how hard she worked to get to this point. These thoughts consumed her mind and she relaxed; her eyes began to grow heavier and she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

"No, please stop," she cried out as the silhouette of a tall man stood in front of her, pressing her body into a brick wall by her throat. The man laughed in amusement at Amber's begging. He then struck her, the palm of his hand crashing into her cheek. He pulled her away from the wall before slamming her back into it with as much force as he could. She screamed as she felt the flesh over her shoulder blade split open and the blood begin to trickle down her back,it's warmth being a huge contrast against her cold skin. Her tears fell harder and in larger quantities as her head spun and she grew weaker, and weaker.

Amber jolted up, gasping. The sweat tricking down her face mixing with the tears falling from her eyes. It was only a nightmare, a reoccurring nightmare that she thought she had shaken a few weeks before. She was clearly wrong. She went to look at the alarm clock to see the time, but noticed that it wasn't on the nightstand next to her bed. She looked on the floor, spotting it and picking it up; she must've knocked it off in her sleep. 6:00 AM, it read. She had to be up in thirty minutes to get ready to go to the next town for Raw, so there was no point in trying to fall back asleep and sleeping was really the last thing she wanted to do after having that nightmare, anyway.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She was hesitant to get up. "Who would be coming to my room this early in the morning?" she asked herself hoping it wasn't anyone coming to tell her they had to board the buses immediately; she needed time to get herself together. She wiped her face before cracking the door and poking her head out, seeing a familiar face. The pace of her heart beat quickened. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved to see him, or nervous seeing him standing there in front of her. Perhaps it was a little of both.

* * *

**Woah, what an intense nightmare. Sorry for all the cliff-hangers, but what can I say. I'm the queen of cliff-hangers. Haha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got 11 followers, 4 favorites, and almost 500 views on this story and it's inspired me to write another fan fiction. I'm pretty excited about it, and you should be too! So look out for that. And thank you all so so much for all of that. It really means a lot to me as a first time fan-fiction writer that I've gotten such positive feedback on this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one/nothing in this story except Amber and the story depicted. All songs, brands, superstars, etc. belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Amber just stood there staring at him in his white t-shirt and black shorts, wondering why he was standing at her door so early in the morning. "Good morning", Dean said smirking, sleep still playing in his voice. "Good morning. I…uhm.. do you need something?" she asked him trying not to rude. "I heard a crash come from your room. I came over to make sure you were ok." he said running his hand through his hair. She blushed with embarrassment not bothering to hide it. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. I hope I didn't wake you though", she said. "Na, I was up already," he shrugged and smiled, even though he was lying. But his smile quickly faded when he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly batted her eyes to keep the tears back. "Hey", Dean said concerned, moving closer to her, "what's wrong?" She chuckled, feeling stupid, "nothing, I'm fine. You can come in if you want." She turned around and walked back into her hotel room, she didn't know why she invited him in. She was conflicted. She wanted to be alone, but there was something about being in his company that made her feel safe, and the fact that they hadn't known each other for long or spent much time with each other made her want him there even more.

He followed her in the room, closing the door behind him. He watched her as she walked in front of him; she was wearing only shorts and a racer back tank top. He couldn't help but notice a raised strip of flesh across her shoulder; a scar. Dean watched her as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her back facing him. "Amber?" he said as he sat down behind her. She tried her best to hold back the tears. 'What the hell am I doing?' she thought. Here she was sitting in her hotel room with someone who might as well be a complete stranger, and she was about to show what she felt was weakness, something that she wouldn't even show to people she was close with. Amber turned so she was facing Dean, but she kept her head down. She didn't want him to fully see the fear and vulnurabilty she knew that her eyes exhibited in that moment. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't think about it. His instinct told him to act, and he did. Dean pulled her body into his, her head resting on her chest and his coming to rest on top of hers.

They sat there in a tight embrace for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. He could hear her lightly sobbing into his chest, so he took his hand and petted the top of her head, pulling her in closer. Amber had her hands gripping the front of his shirt. She didn't know what was going on. She felt vulnerable and scared, the only comfort she had was his chest rising and falling beneath her forehead and her hands, his cheek pressed against the top of her head, and his arms around her. Dean didn't know what to make of the situation, but he couldn't help but feel right about the physical position they were in. He'd only known the girl for a few days but from the moment he laid eyes on her months before that, he wanted her and he knew had to have her.

Amber finally regained composure and pushed herself up from his chest, her face immediately turning red at the realization of what was happening. She wiped her face quickly and flicked her lip ring back and forth her tongue. Dean chuckled and wiped the excess tears from her cheek bones with his thumb. "I'm really sorry," Amber finally spoke, not making eye contact with him. He shook his head, "don't be." He paused, "uhm, I also came over to see if you wanted to go down to the lobby and get some food before we have to leave?" he asked trying to change the subject noticing that she was still upset with herself for letting her guard down in front of him. She looked up at him and nodded. "I have to take a shower first, though. I still smell from yesterday." "Yeah, I noticed. I could smell you as soon as I walked in the door", he replied smirking at her. She punched his chest and laughed. He was happy to see her smiling.

Amber got up to take a quick shower and Dean laid back on her bed, waiting for her. He fell asleep a few seconds later due to only getting an hour of sleep. She came out from the bathroom about 10 minutes later wrapped in a towel because she left her clothes sitting on the dresser. She smiled at how cute Dean looked sleeping; he looked peaceful and relaxed. The last 20 minutes of being with Dean showed a huge contrast to how his character was portrayed on TV. When it was business, he was uptight and he showed a slightly psychotic demeanor. But having him in her room this morning showed her otherwise.

There was another knock at the door. Amber quickly pulled her clothes on and walked to the door. She opened it to see Roman and Seth. "Have you seen Dean, by chance?" Roman asked as Dean came from around the corner. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand trying to wake himself up. Seth laughed, "AH I fucking knew it." Dean pushed passed Amber, "fuck off" he said shoving Seth out of the way. Roman stopped him, "get your shit ready. The bus leaves in like 10 minutes". "Not without me it doesn't," Dean said walking back into his hotel room. After the door shut, Roman and Seth shot Amber a glare, but before any of them could say anything, Dean emerged from his room. "The bus leaves in like 10 minutes," he mocked earning a laugh from Amber and causing Seth and Roman to roll their eyes. They both walked back to their room leaving Amber standing in her doorway and Dean across from her, holding his luggage in one hand while the other was stuffed in the front pocket of his jeans. "Rain check on breakfast then, princess?" he thought he might be pushing it calling her princess but he wanted to see what she would do. Amber was a little caught off guard by him calling her that, but she didn't really mind it. In fact, it made her stomach fill with butterflies. She nodded. "I'll save you spot on the bus", he said as she turned to walk back into the hotel room to pack up her stuff for the long road trip ahead of them for Raw that night.

* * *

**HM, a sentimental moment between Amber and Dean? Is Amber right about his tv persona being different than his real one, or is she being too quick to judge? How and where has Dean seen Amber? The answers are coming quickly. I've been kind of dragging these last few chapters out for too long, but things are going to start getting a litttttle more to the point. Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. If there's any advice or constructive criticism that you have, PLEASE don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews, I could really use some of that, haha. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, Amber's WWE debut. Thanks again for all the views and favorites. I really appreciate it. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one/nothing in this story except for Amber/Amberlyn and story depicted. All songs, brands, and superstars belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

Raw was set to start in an hour. Amber sat in the girl's locker room getting ready for her first match. She tied the laces of her wrestling boots before getting up and stretching. She wore a red bra with a black, long-sleeved fishnet crop top and black skinny jeans. The bottom of the top stopped just below the bottom of her bra, showing off her belly ring and toned stomach. She ran her fingers through her soft, wavy, red hair and flicked it over her shoulder before walking to the mirror. She put on mascara and red lip gloss. That's all the makeup she felt that she needed to wear.

Amber walked around backstage getting a feel of the busy atmosphere. There was a lot of commotion, and though she'd normally be overwhelmed in a situation like this, it was just pumping her up more. She walked to the dining area and looked around at all the superstars and divas, again, sitting in their usual groups at the tables. "Holy…damn" Seth said looking up from his plate. Roman wolf whistled only loud enough for the two other men to hear him. Dean, who was sitting across from Seth and Roman, turned around to see what they were ogling about. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he spotted her from across the room. His eyes filled with lust as he looked over her body hungrily. She looked amazing, and her ass in those pants really got his heart racing.

Amber went to grab a bottle of water and, to her dismay, turned around to be greeted by the Bella twins. They stood in front of her, arms crossed over their chests, looking her up and down. "Ah, the new girl", Nikki said, her left eyebrow rose as she eyed Amber's outfit. "I thought they were supposed to be bringing in new girls to make the diva's division more glamorous. They took a huge step backwards picking you." "How did you even get hired?" Brie asked. "You know you have to be pretty to work here right, right?" Amber chuckled. "I think the better question is how did you two get hired? You know you actually have to have talent to work here, right?" she mocked. Nikki's face turned red with anger and the room quiet at the confrontation. If everyone's eyes hadn't been on Amber before, they were now. "At least I can always work on my so called 'lack of talent'." Nikki retorted. "Yeah, you could've, but instead you got your boobs done to compensate for talent you'll never have. My talent is natural, and so are my tits." Amber's face grew closer to Nikki's as she spoke. Nikki went to slap her but The Miz stepped in. "Woah, woah ladies. Save it for the ring", he said. Nikki stomped off and Brie followed close behind her.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Shit, they don't waste any time causing trouble, do they?" he laughed. "Yeah, no kidding", Amber replied opening her bottle and taking a drink. "And lucky for you, you're fresh meat," Miz laughed. "I'm Mike, by the way. You're…Amberlyn, right?" He held out his hand. "Amber", she corrected him, shaking his hand. Dean, who was at one point amused by the ordeal taking place across the dining area, was now annoyed at how close Mike was getting to Amber. His blood boiled and he got up. "Shit", Roman groaned as Dean made his way towards the pair. He snaked his arm around Amber's waist pulling her close, her right hip against his left. "There you are, princess. I've been waiting for you." Dean looked up at Mike who seemed uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Dean asked smirking. "Na man," Mike said backing off a little, "I was just making sure her and the Bella's didn't start a full on brawl over here." "Well your protection services are no longer needed Mizanin", Dean said walking away, gently pulling Amber with him. "It was nice meeting you," she called after him. She grabbed Dean's arm and moved it back to his side.

Amber stood in the gorilla position. The segment they had recorded that Friday had just finished playing and the crowd seemed cheered excitedly at the mere mention of the attitude era. Her entrance boomed through the arena and she walked out, standing at the top of the ramp. She walked to the ring, sliding into it under the bottom rope. She bounced around the middle of the ring waiting for Layla. She was accompanied by AJ Lee as they both skipped to the ring. As soon as Layla entered, Amber was all over her. She only displayed one of her signature moves, what she called The Kiss of Death. It was just like Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music and Sheamus' Brogue Kick. After executing the move, she blew a kiss to Layla before dropping down and covering her for the pin-fall. "And her is your winner… Amberlyn!" the rings announcer boomed. Amber grabbed the mic from him and began executing kicks to Layla's body, just as she was told. AJ jumped into the ring to defend Layla but failed when, in one quick movement, Amber hit AJ in the head with the mic knocking her to the mat. Layla and AJ laid motionless on the mat, the referee making sure they were both ok. Amber brushed her hair from her face and smiled a devilish smile. The crowd booed her as she began to spoke. "Let this be a message to all of you and all the other diva's and superstars sitting around on their asses in the back." She threw the mic down and walked back up the ramp, through the gorilla position, and backstage.

Dean had been watching the match from the monitors in the back. He stood there with his chin incased between his thumb and index finger watching with a smirk on his face. She amazed him in more ways than one. His thoughts were interrupted when Roman put a large hand on his shoulder. "Is this the girl?" he asked. Dean simply nodded, "that's the one".

* * *

**Those damn Bella Twins. Always starting shit. **

**I've already started chapter 6, and because of all you great people out there reading this story, I'll have the next chapter up within a couple hours. Review, review, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I told you I would have chapter 6 up in a couple hours, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, especially you angelsdee327. Your review made me laugh really hard so this one's for you, haha. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one/nothing in this story except for Amber/Amberlyn and story depicted. All songs, brands, and superstars belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Dean, Roman, and Seth were all called into Mr. Mcmahon's office and were told to bring Amber with them. They were in Chicago; it was now Friday night, time for another Smackdown. Amber had already gone into the dining area and was sitting at the furthest table, her back to all the other tables. The three men of The Shield walked into the room and Dean immediately spotted her across the room. He walked to her table and bent down to where his face was just inches away from her ear. "Hey princess" he said lowly, his raspy voice catching her off guard. She jumped and turned her head slightly towards him. Their faces were only an inch from each other. He discreetly took in her scent before standing back up; she smelled like sweet pea and he loved it. "Mcmahon wants us in his office in 5 minutes", he said pushing his hands in his pockets. Amber couldn't deny that she was scared, but she nodded and followed them to Vince's office.

They entered the room after knocking. "Take a seat" Mcmahon said. They did as they were old. Amber's stomach was in knots, she was worried, but the other three were so calm and collected. Dean and Roman even sat there with a cocky look on their faces. "We've come up with a new story line", Mcmahon finally spoke up handing all of them a stack of papers. "This packet contains all the details". He explained the basics of the story line before dismissing them.

Amber was already in the ring. In an earlier segment, Layla had said she wanted revenge on Amber, so they were going up against each other tonight. Layla was again accompanied to the ring with AJ, and Amber, again, beat Layla. The ref was about to raise her hand, when Amber turned around to see AJ climbing into the ring with a chair. Before either of them could do anything, "Sierra, hotel, india, echo, lima, delta SHIELD" rang through the arena. "What the hell is this? They can't be serious!" Michael Cole yelled. They both froze in the middle of the ring and looked into the crowd where The Shield was hurriedly walking down the stairs. Just as the three men arrived at the barrier, AJ jumped out of the ring and pulled Layla with her, walking quickly up the ramp. This left Amber alone in the ring that was now surrounded by The Shield. They stood there, looking up at her smirking. Just as they were entering the ring, Amber slid out on the side where none of them were standing. She took a few steps back and shook her head laughing. She started to walk backwards up the ramp, but she stopped when Dean took the mic. "Woah, woah, woah princess," he said, "don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you." Seth took the mic, "we have a little proposition for you", he said handing the mic to Roman. Amber stood there with her hands on her hips listening intently. "We've been watching you, and we like what we see." Roman said, his deep voice booming through the mic. Dean took the mic back and chuckled, "yeah, we reaaally like what we see. So what do you say, princess? How would you like to be a part of the best group of wrestlers in this shitty business?" "Oh come on, don't do it. Be smart." Cole said sitting at the announcer's table. "She would be smart if she took the offer, Cole! The Shield is at the top of their game, at the top of the company. She could use that to her advantage" JBL replied. Amber slowly crawled back into the ring. She walked up to them nodding and shook each other their hands as a form of acceptance as Smackdown went off air.

Working with The Shield meant that Amber would be spending much more time with the three of them and she wouldn't show it, but she was really happy about it. Even more so that she would be spending time with Dean.

Backstage, Amber went back to the girl's locker room to get her stuff and change, while the three boys went back to their locker room to do the same. Once she grabbed her bag and reached inside, she noticed something was off. Her bag and everything inside was wet, but it wasn't water. She looked over to see Nikki and Brie Bella leaning against the wall. "Awww look at that!" Nikki said. "What the fuck is this?" Amber yelled putting her stuff down and taking a few steps closer to the twins. "It's sex lube, sweetie. I figured you could use it because you're obviously fucking your way to the top. I mean, you're with The Shield now? Whose dick did you have to suck to get that favor?" she asked rhetorically. Brie finally spoke up, "So when you said talent, you didn't mean wrestling talent, did you?" Amber launched herself at the two, pulling their hair and punching them until she got one of them on the ground. She was landing punches to Brie's face when Nikki pulled Amber off of her, pushed her into the wall, and landed one hard punch to Amber's cheek bone. She held her face and sunk down the wall. Nikki also landed a kick to Amber's stomach before Mike and Zack Ryder came bursting through the door upon hearing the commotion. Mike was crouched at Amber's side when Brie, taking revenge for the cut on her eyebrow courtesy of Amber, slowly stood up and, just like her sister, kicked Amber in the stomach. She coughed as the impact of Brie's boot to her stomach knocked the wind out of her. "Hey!" Mike yelled standing in front of Amber to keep them from doing any more damage, "keep them back, Zack" he said. Zack obliged and held both of them back as Mike helped Amber up and grabbed her bag. The Bella's were fighting to get past Zack as Amber went after them again, landing another hard punch to one of their faces. Mike wrapped his arms around Amber's waist from behind and picked her up, carrying her out of the locker room. She was flailing her arms around, "PUT ME DOWN" she told Mike. He did as he was told, almost taking an elbow to the face. "Jesus Christ, you better watch yourself" he warned. "They're at the top of the company, you know. You hurt them, while it may feel amazing; it's only going to get you into deep shit with the Mcmahons."

Dean, Roman and Seth, upon hearing Amber yell, quickly came around the corner from where they had been waiting. Dean was pissed at seeing Mike hanging around Amber again. The three of them approached the two and Dean, noticing the blood running down Amber's swollen cheek asked, "What the fuck happened?" He walked to her and bent down so his face was level with hers. He went to wipe the blood from her cheek and she winced and pulled away. "Nothing, I'm fine." "The Bellas are at it again." Mike sighed handing Dean Amber's wet bag. Dean groaned for two reasons; one because he knew he had to thank Mike because if it wasn't for him and Zack who was still in the locker room trying to calm the twins down, then the outcome could've been way worse. He knew the Bella twins well; he had seen them do this before; fighting with the other divas. They were ruthless; anything to keep themselves at the top. And the other reason being that he wasn't the one that was there to help her. Dean turned to Mike, "I…thanks man", he said. "No problem" Mike replied walking off. Amber took her bag from Dean and rummaged through it looking for her room key. She pulled it out and sighed because it was clearly ruined. He looked at Roman and Seth, and they both nodded knowing what Dean was thinking. "Amber", he said, "you can stay with us tonight." "Are you sure? I don't want to be even more of a burden" she said looking over at Seth and Roman to make sure it was ok with them that Dean was offering. "It's not a burden at all", Seth said and Roman nodded in agreement. "Well that solves one of my problems", she lightly laughed pulling on what was left of her fishnet top. Zack and the Bellas suddenly emerged from the locker room and Seth, Roman, and Dean got closer to Amber in attempt to shield her. Brie and Nikki walked faster in the opposite direction, not even wanting to bother with Amber seeing the much bigger men surrounding her. Dean spotted Brie's busted eyebrow and Nikki's red, swollen cheek. He laughed. "Well god damn. You sure did a number on them", he said wrapping his black zip up sweatshirt around Amber's shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up, chuckling to herself, proud of what she had done to their 'pretty' faces.

* * *

**I feel like this was really long! Sorry, haha. But I'm in a total writing mood so I may just end up posting chapter 7 tonight! It's gonna be a good one, I promise ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took soooo long to update. The weeks are crazy busy for me. School takes everything out of me, ha. But anyways. Here it is.**

* * *

Dean, Roman, Seth, and Amber all filed into the bus. They were the last ones on which earned them stares from the other superstars. A couple of the divas chuckled and poked fun at Amber to themselves at seeing her swollen cheek that was still slightly adorned with dried blood. They all walked to the back where there were still open seats, Dean let Amber slide into the seat first so he could sit on the outside of her in attempt to protect her. The bus ride was long; at least it seemed as so. Amber drifted into a light sleep and awoke a few minutes later with her head resting on Dean's shoulder. "Morning princess", Dean whispered, looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. She sat up quickly and went to rub her face when she winced hitting her cheek bone. "Shit", she said. "You're going to have to spend hours in makeup trying to cover that thing up", Dean said. He was trying to make amusement out of the situation, but even he, himself, was not amused by it at all.

The bus finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and everyone filed off quickly wanting to get into their rooms to get some sleep. The four of them walked into the hotel lobby to see a few of the divas standing around. They laughed and pointed as soon as they saw Amber. But before she could do anything to retaliate, Dean put his free arm around her waist to keep moving her forward. Even after they were out of sight, Dean kept his arm wrapped around her. Seth slid the room key into the slot and opened the door. He caught Dean out of the corner of his eye and smiled walking into the room, the other three following behind him. Seth quickly walked to the bathroom, brought out a wet wash cloth, and handed it to Dean. She sat on the edge of the bed as Dean softly dabbed the cloth to her cheek, trying to wipe off the excess blood. She winced at even the slightest touch. "Shit," Seth said looking over Dean's shoulder noticing that the cut was a lot deeper than he thought, "you're lucky that Mike and Zack showed up when they did or this could've been a lot worse". "I think I'm more lucky that neither of them were wearing their four-thousand dollar designer heels", she replied causing Seth and Roman to laugh. After Dean was done, he took the wash cloth back into the bathroom. Amber stood up and yawned. It was already midnight and the lack of sleep she got the night before was finally taking its toll on her. "You can take my bed", Roman offered. "Where do you sleep?" she quietly asked Dean as he came from the bathroom. He tried to fight a smile from growing on his face, but wasn't very successful. "On the other side," he pointed to a sliding door that led to the other side of the bedroom. "I don't want to take your beds," she smiled at Roman and Seth, "thank you both so much though". "Anytime", Roman replied smiling. Seth couldn't help but smile as Dean and Amber walked into the other side of the room.

Amber noticed that there was only a couch and a bed on this side and immediately plopped her tired body on the couch. Dean looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, "uhm…what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm sleeping," Amber said with her eyes closed. "Not on the couch, you're not. Here", he replied handing her one of his white t-shirts and a pair of his sweats. "I don't want to take your bed. I've already been enough of a nuisance", she said opening her eyes and taking the clothing. She unzipped Dean's jacket that she remembered she was wearing, and pulled off her fishnet top. He couldn't help but watch her. "You're not a nuisance. I'm the one who offered for you to stay here" he replied. She nodded and pulled his shirt over her head, taking in his smell. "I'll take the couch", he said. "No way", she replied. "I'm not coming into your hotel room and kicking you out of your bed." She thought for a second. "How about we compromise?" she asked, smiling. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "well, what do you suggest then?" "We can share the bed", she said quietly, biting at her lip ring. He was a little shocked by her response, but wasn't going to deny her offer. "Sounds good to me" he smirked. She wiggled out of her skinny jeans and Dean couldn't help but stare as she folded them and turned around to lay them on the chair behind her. Her back was to him and she looked amazing in his shirt. It was baggy, and it came down a few inches below her hips but it rode up when she bent over and he had a great view of her amazing ass. He walked to Amber until he was standing right behind her. She turned around and jumped. He cupped her chin and tilted her face upward, looking into her eyes. Her heart started beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it. He inched his face closer to hers, but stopped a couple inches away. The side of his thumb gently grazed her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you", he whispered. She backed up and walked to the bed, leaving him standing there. "You didn't need to be. Plus, you're doing more than I could ever ask of you by letting me stay with you", Amber said patting the empty spot on the bed next to her. She watched him come towards the bed and climb in quietly.

Dean couldn't help but stare at her as she slept. It was dark but the gleam from the moon shone through the window, perfectly hitting her face. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help but think about how he wanted her closer to him, how he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her and taste her lips. His thoughts were interrupted by feeling her stir. He lay back on his back in case she woke up, he didn't want her to see him staring at her. She moved closer to him until she was curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest and her hand gripping his t-shirt. He moved his arm so it was gently resting around her. He smiled before drifting off to sleep.

The sun shone through the room and Dean's eyes opened slowly. He looked down to see that Amber was still curled up next to him and a groggy smile adorned his face. He held her tighter and pulled her closer to him, but just as he was about to drift back to sleep, he heard the door slide open. Seth chuckled as he walked into Dean's side of the room and saw that Amber was curled up next to Dean. "Well isn't that sweet," he said crossing his arms and smiling. Dean responded by lifting the arm that wasn't around Amber and flipping Seth off. He closed his eyes again and Seth sighed. "Wake up asshole. We need to get ready to go", he said. "Fine," Dean grumbled before Seth laughed to himself and walked out. "Amber" Dean mumbled into her ear trying to wake her up. She moaned lightly. "Wake up princess" he smiled as she moaned again and her eyes fluttered open. She blushed and rolled over onto her back. "Sorry" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Dean smiled over at her, "don't be, princess. We have to get going soon though." Amber groaned, "all my stuff is in my hotel room". "Go ahead and take a shower and I'll go down and get you a new room key". Amber smiled and leaned close to Dean. "Thank you", she said kissing his cheek before getting up to go shower.

It took Dean awhile to get Amber a new room key but luckily the person at the front desk was a woman and with little convincing and a lot of flirting, Dean was successful. He went back up to his hotel room and slid open the door to see Amber wrapped in a towel. The pace of his heartbeat quickened. "Do you normally not knock before walking into a room?" Amber asked interrupting Dean's thoughts. Dean chuckled to himself and put his hands up before walkinh outside the door and closing it slightly. He knocked and walked back in the room. "Do you normally walk around other peoples' hotel rooms naked?" he mocked. Amber laughed and punched his arm. "Hey now, that's no way to thank me!" he said tossing her the new room key. "Well thaaaaank you", Amber said rolling her eyes and smiling." She walked back into the bathroom to put her clothes on. She came out in Dean's t-shirt and her black skinny jeans that she wore the night before. Amber realized that she was now alone in the hotel room so she grabbed her room key sitting on the bed and went back to her room to get her things.

As soon as Amber got into her room, she went to her luggage and pulled out a white v-neck that showed off her boobs and hugged her curves perfectly. She went to the nightstand next to the bed and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her phone sitting there. She picked it up and saw that she had a missed call and voicemail; it was from Vince Mcmahon. He said that she was to see him immediately upon arriving to the next arena. Amber ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew she was in some serious shit from what had happened the night before. Amber shook herself from her from her thoughts long enough to get all her stuff packed up. She could hear some of the superstars walking past her door, their luggage rolling behind them. She grabbed all of her stuff and just as she walked out the door, she bumped into someone and dropped her bag. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", Amber said bending down to pick it up. "Shit," the man said also going to pick up the bag; their hands brushed each other's and Amber stood back up quickly. "Don't be, that was my fault. I don't know how to watch where I'm going," the man chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He handed Amber her bag. "Thank you", she said shyly, biting her lip. "I don't think I've formally introduced myself", he paused, "Zack", the man said holding his hand out, his eyes roaming up and down Amber's body. "Amber", she said smiling and shaking his hand. Mike, who had been walking with Zack and was now standing in the hallway watching the two, cleared his throat. "I..uhm.. thank you both for saving my ass last night", Amber said just now realizing that Mike was standing there. "Not a problem. The first two times are free, but I charge every time after that." Mike said winking. Amber laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we were just going down to the lobby to get something to eat. Do you wanna..uh..join us?" Zack asked. "I'm actually going to pass on breakfast. Thank you though. Maybe next time!", Amber said walking down the hallway to the lobby, leaving the two men standing there. Mike crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Zack. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Zack asked. "I saw the way you looked at her. You got that stupid look on your face. You know, that typical Zack Ryder look", Mike said. "Man, whatever", Zack replied. "I don't blame you, dude. She's a total bombshell" Mike said, "But you're not the only one with your eye on her. Ambrose seems to be pretty serious about her too." Zack shrugged. "I'm just saying, watch your back", Mike warned.

* * *

**So much going on. I think it's about time to speed things up, haha. I'll try to update every day this weekend, along with a couple days during the week to make up for the lack of updating I did this past week. Thank you so very much for all the follows and favorites. I greatly appreciate it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love the weekends. Weekends= having all the time in the world to update, haha. SO here's chapter 8. xoxox**

* * *

Amber walked out to where the buses were parked and loaded her luggage. She walked into the bus and was relieved to see that she was the only one there. She took a seat near the back, like usual and rummaged through her phone to again see the missed call from earlier. She groaned, shoved the phone back into her carry-on bag, and with her elbows on her knees, put her face in her hands. She couldn't help but think of the worst. "Amber…" She was shaken from her thoughts quickly upon hearing the voice. She looked up to see Zack with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm good", she replied forcing a smile. "May I?" he asked motioning toward the spot next to her. She nodded and he smiled and plopped down next to her. She couldn't help but stare. He was actually really handsome, and his eyes were incredible. "Are you sure you're ok? You seem…stressed" Zack said. "I got a call from Mcmahon earlier. I have to meet with him as soon as we get to the next arena" she signed, running her fingers through her hair. "Damn..." he said. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, though. Mcmahon definitely has his hands tied at this point." "Why do you say that?" Amber asked in almost a whisper. She was trying to hold back tears at the thought of already losing her job. "Because he talked you up so much with the attitude era segment, and then putting you with The Shield? He can't just release you after all that. Plus…." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "you're definitely the most beautiful female wrestler on the roster, and the most talented. He can threaten your job all he wants, but he knows that he and his precious diva's division needs you." Amber looked up at him and couldn't help but to throw her arms around him. He was taken back at first, but didn't hesitate to reciprocate the action and pull her closer.

All of the other superstars and divas started walking towards to bus. Seth boarded first. He looked to the back to see Amber and Zack. "Shit Ambrose, what the hell did you do?" he whispered to Dean. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked pushing passed Seth to see what he was staring at. Dean's heart dropped and his blood boiled. He had just spent the whole night with this girl in his arms; he had her so close to him only to have her all over Zack Ryder the morning. "Whatever", Dean mumbled, taking the nearest seat and looking out the window. Once everyone had loaded the bus, it took off towards the next town. Amber spent the whole ride sharing laughs with Zack, while Dean spent it staring out the window and Seth and Roman spent it quietly, worried about their friend but unsure of what to do about it without making him even more angry.

Hours later, everyone had checked into the hotel and they were now at the arena. Zack had gotten a rental car and him and Amber rode together. Upon arriving to the arena, Zack jumped out of the car and walked quickly over to the passenger side door, opening it. "Well thank you sir" Amber smiled, grabbing her bags. The smile quickly faded when she remembered that she had a meeting with Vince. Zack noticed and wrapped one arm around her. "You'll be fine. I'll go with you". "You don't have to. Don't you have a match you have to get ready for tonight?" she smiled at him knowing that he didn't get much TV time and even though he acted nonchalant about it, he was actually like an 8 year old kid Christmas morning. "Yeah, but it can wait", he chuckled, "but just so we're clear… I'm not going in his office with you. I've had enough meetings with Mcmahon during my career". He put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her into the building.

Just as Amber and Zack arrived at Mcmahon's door, the Brie and Nikki were walking out. They smirked at Amber as they walked by, "your turn 'princess'", they mocked in unison. Amber took a deep breath and looked at Zack. He caught on the look and reassured her as best as possible. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. I'll be here when you come out" he said. She nodded and walked into the office. Only a few seconds later and the three men of The Shield came walking around the corner. Upon seeing Zack standing there, Seth put his hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him calm. Dean jerked out from Seth's grip and he picked up his pace. "Who do you think you are?" Dean asked, his chest right against Zack's. "Woah, bro" Zack said throwing his arms up, "back up. What's your problem?" Dean took a slight step back. "I'm not your bro", he said, "and my problem is you". "What did I do?" Zack asked legitimately confused. "You need to back off Amber. She's not yours." "Are you trying to tell me she's yours?" Zack asked. Dean was taken back by the question. He didn't know how to answer it. Roman sensed the situation was getting out of control and he held Dean back. "We can wait somewhere else", he said dragging Dean around the corner, with Seth following.

In his office, Vince explained to Amber that there was a new storyline for her. "I decided to have you and the Bellas in here at separate times because I didn't want a repeat of the other night", he said. Amber nodded. "So we're still going to have you with The Shield, but we decided to take this personal issue between you and the twins and make it into a feud. There's going to be a point where The Shield interferes, and because of that, we're going to allow Nikki and Bella to bring out a superstar of their own. Whoever it is they pick, though, him and yourself will not be getting into a physical altercation, so don't worry." Amber again nodded. "Now, about that backstage fight," Vince started, "we don't allow that here and that kind of behavior can get you suspended or permanently released. Do you understand?" "Yes, but with all due respect, sir.. If I'm being attacked, I'm not one to sit back and let it happen." Amber replied. "I understand. But with that being said, I think you need to go to medical to get that cheek of yours looked at. It looks like it needs stitches. OH, and one more thing, wardrobe is waiting for you. Your new ring attire is there." Vince dismissed her. Amber exited the office and Zack immediately stood up. "You actually waited for me?" Amber said shocked. "You know it. I told you I would. What did Vince say?" Zack asked. She told him everything as they walked down the hallway. They turned the corner and bumped into Dean, Seth, and Roman. "Hey guys, I haven't seen you all day. What's up?" Amber asked. "We're waiting to go into a meeting with Vince", Roman said. "Yeah and we should get going" Dean said avoiding looking at Amber, looking straight at Zack and giving him the death stare. Seth and Roman sighed and followed behind him. "What the hell was that about?" Amber asked Zack. "No idea", he replied putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked to medical.

"Dean" Seth called jogging after Dean. He kept walking. "Damnit Ambrose, stop acting like a little fucking kid and talk to me". Dean stopped walking. "What the fuck do you want me to say Seth?" Dean asked. "Dude you need to relax. You don't even know what's going on with the two of them." Seth sighed. "What makes you think this has anything to do with her and that fucking loser?" Dean yelled. "I see the way you look at her", Seth replied placing a sympathetic hand on Dean's shoulder. "Talk to her, Dean."

* * *

**So is Amber/Zack a thing? And where is this story line with the Bella Twins going to go? **

**PLEASE PLEASE review. I really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and views. Keep 'em comin' guys! You all rule xoxo.**

* * *

After going to medical to get her cheek stitched up, she went to wardrobe to pick up her new ring attire. On the way to the locker room, a stagehand ran after her and told her that she needed to hurry up and get ready because her match was after the current one. "Shit", she muttered under her breath as she rushed off to get changed.

Dean, Seth, and Roman stood at the top of the isle, waiting for Amber. "Have you talked to her yet?" Seth asked. Dean ran his hand through his slicked back hair. "No." Seth sighed and shook his head without saying anything more. A couple seconds later, through a crowd of people, security rushed Amber to where the boys were. "Shit, nice gear". Seth said looking Amber up and down. Dean, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest looked up and his eyes widened. She was wearing black cargo pants that sat low on her hips, and a loose, black crop top cut into a tank top that scooped down in the front, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Amber chuckled and shook her head. Dean noticed a dark purple bruise on her rib cage that was a prominent contrast to her white skin. "You ready for your match?" Roman asked. "More than ready", Amber replied as she began to stretch. She started bouncing back and forth on each foot to warm herself up. Their entrance music hit and they walked down through the crowd, Amber leading the way. She was the only one participating in the match, but the boys accompanied her through the crowd. They stopped at the barrier and Seth helped her jump over it. Once she was in the ring, the boys made their way back up.

Amber stood in the middle of the ring waiting for her opponent. The Bella Twins' song hit and both Nikki and Brie made their way down to the ring. Amber was only going up against Brie tonight, but of course, Nikki had to be there. Brie and Amber exchanged a few kicks and punches before Amber performed a DDT. She then went to the top rope and executed a perfect moonsault. The crowd was pumped up and despite the fact Amber was new, they couldn't help but cheer for her. Dean, Seth, and Roman were watching from the monitors backstage. They were all in awe. "Holy shit dude", Seth exclaimed excitedly. "Wow", Roman said nodding his head. Dean stayed quiet but watched intently. Just as Amber made the cover, Nikki slid into the ring and started hitting Amber with a chair repeatedly to break the cover. The ref rang the bell to signal disqualification. "Was this part of the segment?" Seth asked, but before he could get an answer, Dean was gone. A stagehand found them and told them that they needed to get out there now. Roman and Seth ran out onto the ramp and saw Dean already sliding into the ring. Nikki dropped the chair immediately and left the ring, dragging Brie with her. Amber was lying in the middle of the ring. Dean dropped to Amber's side and was joined by Seth and Roman seconds later. "We need to get her to medical", Seth said noticing the blood running down Amber's face. "Can you stand?" Dean asked worriedly. "I'm fine", Amber said slowly pushing herself off her back. Dean didn't buy it and he took her hand, placing her arm over his shoulders and wrapped his around her waist. Seth and Roman held the ropes open for Dean and Amber and all three helped her up the ramp.

"Fuck", she muttered as soon as they were backstage. "I'm fine, ok?" she snapped at Dean and Seth shaking herself from their grip. She could barely move and she knew she wasn't fine, but she didn't want anyone to think she was weak. Seth threw his hands up and backed off. Dean growled to himself seeing Zack walk quickly around the corner. "Amber, are you ok?" he asked, his face only inches from hers. "I said I'm fine. Everyone needs to back the hell off", Amber almost yelled shoving Zack lightly out of her way, leaving him, Seth, and Roman standing there. Dean, being just as stubborn as her, followed behind her making sure to leave enough distance between the two of them incase she decided she wanted to lash out again. She came to the door of the medic's office and sighed. Dean cleared his throat causing Amber to turn around as quickly as what was possible in her current condition. "Didn't I tell you to back off?" she asked. "Yeah, but I'm not one to take orders" Dean shrugged. "And I care too much to just sit back and wait until later to hear how you're doing." Amber looked at him shocked at his confession. He walked past her and opened the door, holding it open for her. "Go on, princess", he motioned for her to enter the room. She walked past him, her hand still placed on her back as she eyed him warily.

She grunted as she sat down on the padded table. The medic walked up to her a few seconds later with cotton balls dripping with rubbing alcohol. With a sympathetic look on his face, he began dabbing the re-opened wound on her face to clean it. "We're going to have to remove the current stitches and then re-stitch it", the medic sighed and got his tools. "I fucking hate stitches" she muttered causing Dean to chuckle. She winced as the medic began his work and she sub-consciously grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it as tight as she could. He gritted his teeth at how strong her grip was and was relieved once the procedure was done and her grip loosened, but was disappointed when she let go completely. "You're going to have some pretty serious bruises on your back. I recommend ice. Oh, and don't make coming here a habit" the medic said chuckling before dismissing her. Dean helped her from the table and walked in front of her as they left the room. Just as the door closed behind Amber, Dean stopped walking causing her to stop abruptly behind him to avoid running into him. He turned around and moved his face close to hers until it was only inches away. His hand cupped her chin and the breath caught in her throat and, again, her heartbeat grew faster. Dean pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. The tip of her tongue grazed her bottom lip lightly and she bit her lip. Dean closed his eyes and moved his lips closer to hers, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. His eyes shot open and he growled, turning his head enough to see who it was. "I uh…just wanted to see if she was alright" Zack said with a pang of hurt in his voice upon seeing Dean and Amber. "I'm fine, thank you Zack. I'll call you later", Amber smiled at him. He got the hint that he wasn't wanted around and walked off. "I want to go back to the hotel. I'm tired and I feel like shit", Amber sighed. "The guy's and I got a rental", Dean said pulling out his phone, "we can take you back." "You don't have to" Amber said. He scoffed, "well I definitely don't want to stick around here. Go change and I'll meet you back here", he said pushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She nodded and made her way to the locker room.

A few minutes after receiving a call, Seth and Roman found Dean and were ready to go. "Where is she?" Roman asked more than ready to leave. "Getting changed" Dean said not looking up from his phone. "Have you talked to her yet?" Seth asked. "I mean, we made conversation", Dean replied looking up. Seth rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated breath, "you know what I mean, Dean. Don't be a fucking smart ass." "I already told you that I'm going to talk to her, Seth. Just give me some fucking time" Dean said trying to keep his voice down. "How much time are you going to take, man? Are you going to wait until it's too late and she goes running to Zack because he…" Seth was interrupted when he heard a loud crash. Dean's fist had connected with the wall. "Shut up" Dean said through gritted teeth, holding his hand. Seth sighed and ran his hand through his hair before him and Roman walked out to the car to wait for Dean and Amber. Dean rested his forehead against the wall, still holding his fist. He knew Seth was right. "Shit", he thought as his hand throbbed. "Dean?" He turned his head, his forehead still pressed to the wall. "Are you ok?" Amber asked, pressing the palm of her hand lightly against his cheek. He pressed his cheek into her hand as a form of comfort for him and grabbed her hand. "I'm good. Let's go. I'm beat", he said guiding her to the car. "Are you not going to change?" she asked, noticing that he was still in his ring gear. "I will at the hotel", he replied.

Amber and Dean both climbed into the back seat of the car, Roman in the passenger seat and Seth driving. Instead of sitting next to the door, Amber slid into the middle seat so she could be close to Dean. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to be as close to Dean as possible. She was wary of doing so, but she lightly rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist in response. Dean smiled knowing she was falling asleep by the way her body was completely melted into his.

* * *

**Anxious for Dean and Amber's little "talk"? Well, don't worry your pretty little head. It's comin'. But hopefully no one will get in the way. Hmmm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I say this at the beginning of each chapter, but you guys are seriously the best. I appreciate you so much.**

* * *

Dean walked Amber to her hotel room. Amber was standing with her back against her room door, Dean inches in front of her. "Dean", she said, "are you ok?" "I'm fine. Just tired as hell", he said rubbing his face with his palm. "Are you?" "Peachy", Amber chuckled. Dean forced a smile. "I'll let you get some rest then. Good night, princess" he said turning to go to his room but before he could go, Amber grabbed his wrist. "Dean", she said. He turned slightly and raised his eyebrow at her. She reached her face to his and kissed his cheek. "Thank you", she whispered. He smiled as she disappeared through the door into her hotel room.

Dean rummaged through his pockets and his gym bag for the room key but couldn't find it. He knocked on the door and sighed. Seth opened the door, his eyebrows furrowed. "I lost the room key" Dean shrugged. Seth opened his mouth to say something but Dean stopped him. "I'm going to talk to her tonight, Seth", he said. Seth chuckled, "I wasn't going to ask about that. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I crossed a line." Dean shook his head, "nah man. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm just stressing about the situation and I took it out on you. So…. Y'know… sorry." "Wait… Did Dean Ambrose just admit he was wrong AND apologize for it? ROMAN!" Seth yelled laughing. "Fuck you, dick", Dean laughed before taking a change of clothes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Amber dried herself off after getting out of the shower and pulled on a pair of sweats and a sports bra and flopped her aching body onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she heard a knock on the door. She groaned loudly, rubbing her back as she walked to the door. 'Who the hell could this be?' she asked herself. Amber opened the door to see a sad looking Zack Ryder standing in front of her. "Uh.. hi. I just wanted to see if you were ok" he said quietly. "Come in", she said moving to the side allowing Zack to enter. He stood next to her bed. "I can't stay long. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm ok. Just sore" she said. "Are you ok?" she asked him worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get back to my room, though. Mike forgot his key and I don't want to keep him waiting" he chuckled before clearing his throat. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, though." "I'm fine, Zack. Thank you" Amber said giving him a hug.

After all that convincing from Seth, which consisted of the constant "are you going to talk to her?", Dean found himself walking to Amber's hotel room. This behavior wasn't typical of him. Normally, he wasn't one to 'talk', and when someone fucked him over, he dropped them. But he couldn't ignore the situation with Amber. There was something about her, something she made him feel that he couldn't even begin to fathom. If someone were to ask him, "Why are you going to talk to her right now?" he would blame his actions on Seth's constant nagging throughout the past few days, but he knew it was more than that. He chewed his gum faster the closer he got to her room. Just as he lifted his arm to knock, the door opened and he stood face to face with Zack who, upon realizing it was Dean standing there, quickly looked at the ground and walked away. Dean looked from Zack to Amber who was now standing in the doorway. "Dean", she smiled. Her smile quickly faded seeing the look on his face. He scoffed, "forget it". He turned to walk back to his hotel room. "Dean!" Amber called running after him. She grabbed his wrist when she finally caught up to him. He jerked himself from her grip and continued walking without even looking at her. Amber stood there in the middle of hallway watching him walk away from her and she felt vulnerable. The image of him becoming more and more distant broke her heart and she had to fight to hold back her tears. Once he was out of sight, she went back to her hotel room and grabbed her phone quickly looking for Seth's number in her contact list. Finding it, she pressed 'call' and shakily brought her phone to her ear. "Hello?" Seth said groggily. "Seth", Amber said tears rolling down her cheeks. He could hear the sadness in her voice and sighed knowing that Dean had something to do with it. "What happened?" he asked. "Dean came to my room and saw Zack leaving. I don't know what he's thinking, but he refused to hear my reasoning and…" she stopped, hearing the slam of a door through the phone line. "I'll call you back" Seth said as Dean walked quickly into the other side of the room.

Dean picked his bag up and threw it across the room. He sat on the edge of his bed, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his face in his hands. Seth walked slowly to Dean's side. "I know you don't want to hear it but…" Seth started. "Then don't say it", Dean sighed. "You need to hear it, Dean." Seth said. "You need to talk to her, man. You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself." Dean lifted his head and tilted it, confused to how he knew. Seth shook his head, "give her a chance, man." Dean sighed again. He knew Seth was right and he knew he overreacted, but he couldn't help jumping to conclusions. "I'll talk to her in the morning" Dean whispered. Before walking back to his own bed, Seth had one more piece of advice for Dean. "And do it properly, Ambrose. Be a gentleman. I know that's not a word that's in your vocabulary, but I'm sure there's a dictionary around here somewhere that you can use" Seth chuckled. Dean picked up a pillow and threw it at his friend, "fuck you" Dean said laying back to try to get some sleep.

* * *

**MAN. Sooooo close yet so far. Hopefully Seth can find Dean a dictionary and he can woo Amber over haha. **

**I'm in another one of my writing moods so expect another chapter here within the next couple hours! XOXOXO.**


	11. Chapter 11

**That took a lot longer than I expected. Sorry guys! But here it is anyways. Hope you like it. Review pleaaase. xox.**

* * *

It was only 6:30 AM but Amber couldn't sleep anymore so she pulled her hair up and took an ice bath in hopes to soothe her aching back. She sat in the tub for about 20 minutes and her fingers started to prune, so she climbed out of the tub and drained the water. Just as she wrapped the towel around herself, there was a knock at the door. She held the towel tighter against her body as she opened the door. Her eyes widened upon seeing Dean standing at her door in a nice, back button up shirt, the top three buttons undone, and blue jeans. His hair was combed, but not slicked back. It was kind of disheveled, the way she liked it. She tried her best not to give him the satisfaction, especially after what had happened the night before, but she couldn't help it. "Well, you look nice", she said breaking the silence. "So do you", he smirked. "I'm not even dressed" she said before biting at her lip ring and blushing as she remembered that she, in fact, wasn't dressed. "I know", Dean winked. She rolled her eyes and moved to the side to let him in. Amber closed the door and turned around, only to bump into Dean who was standing right behind her. Their bodies were lightly pressed together. He was looking down at her; she was looking up at him. His eyes slightly narrowed as he studied her face. She just stared into her eyes, her lips parted slightly. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair behind her ear and she moved around Dean. "Did you need something?" she asked grabbing some clothes from her bag. "I came to talk to you", he replied turning to face her. "And to apologize", he added, his gaze locked on the floor. She stopped what she was doing and stared at him, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Apologize for what?" she asked, knowing the answer but wanting to see how far she could get him to open up. "Get dressed and let me take you out to breakfast so we can talk" he told her, finally looking up from the floor. She nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready. She quickly pulled on her black skinny jeans, a black strapless peplum top, and put on mascara and pink lipgloss.

Dean took Amber to a quaint little diner around the corner from the hotel. They sat across from each other at a small table. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Amber asked unable to divert her mind from the topic any longer. Dean sighed. "I thought you'd forget I said that by now." "How could I possibly forget that?" she asked. "Well, I saw the way you were undressing me with your eyes when you saw me this morning. I was hoping your mind would stay on that for the rest of the day…and night", he chuckled, "I mean, it made you forget about last night long enough to let me into your hotel room." Amber rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a small smile. "Oh, that reminds me. Are you going to apologize or what?" she asked. Dean cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair before speaking. "I truly am sorry about last night. I jumped to conclusions and let my anger get the best of me and I didn't let you explain yourself. I'm sorry," he said. Amber put down her cup of coffee. "I don't even _have_ to explain myself to you, really. But for some reason, I feel like I need to. Zack just came over to see if I was ok. He's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. And nothing happened." She said. "I know, I know. Look, Amber. I… I'm really no fucking good at this kinda stuff, so bear with me" he said as Amber looked at him intently. "I know we don't really know each other, but the thing is… fuck", he said. "The thing is, I have these…..feelings for you that I can't really explain and seeing you with Zack pissed me the hell off. I don't even know what the feeling is, but I love being around you, and every time you leave it just drives me crazy. I don't know. This was all a lot better in my head" he stammered. Amber's eyes never left Dean's even though his roamed at times. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel that her face was turning red. Speechless, she lifted herself slightly from her chair, leaning across the table. Dean noticed and looked up, their eyes now locked on each other's. Amber cupped Dean's chin in her hand and pressed her lips lightly to his. Both of their eyes shut as Dean kissed her hungrily, the palm of his hand moved to rest on her cheek as her hand moved to his hair. Amber pulled away from him upon remembering that they were in public. She was absolutely enthralled, and from the look on Dean's face, so was he.

They spent the next hour or so talking, laughing, and simply enjoying each other's company. Amber noticed that her phone was beeping and she pulled it out of her pocket. She had a voicemail. "Did you hear my phone ring?" she asked. Dean shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "You must've been too into that kiss" Dean winked. "Me?! Oh, yeah, it was all me." Amber replied putting her phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail. Dean just chuckled.

Amber sighed, putting her phone back into her pocket. "What is it?" Dean asked. "It was Mcmahon. He said he needs to meet with me as soon as we get to the arena this afternoon" she shrugged. "Your little meetings with Vince are becoming a habit. Something I should know, princess?" Dean asked smirking. Amber looked up from her cup of coffee, one eyebrow raised. Dean leaned forward in his chair, his elbow on the middle of the table. He turned his head to look around, and only his eyes returned to Amber before speaking. "You're not screwing the boss are you?" he whispered. Amber nearly choked on her coffee. "Oh my god, you're sick!" she said pushing his arm. He couldn't help but laugh. "We have to go back to the hotel and get the guys and then we'll head to the arena and you can have your little meeting with Mr. Boss Man", Dean said standing up. Amber shook her head and pushed him lightly.

Once at the arena Seth, Roman, and Dean walked with Amber to Mcmahon's office. "We're going to go get ready for our match tonight. You're accompanying us to the ring right?" he asked snaking his hands around her waist and interlocking his fingers, pulling her close to him. She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck; she wasn't even able to form words when he was that close to her. It drove her crazy. Dean smirked and kissed her, moving his hands down lower until they were resting on her ass. "Jesus, get a room", Seth said shielding his and Roman's eyes. Roman swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes. "Fuck you", Dean said shaking his head. "Anyways", he said turning back to Amber and pecking his lips to hers. "I'll see you later", he said walking to the locker room with Seth and Roman. "Well that was cute", Seth smirked. "Whatever Rollins", Dean said. "Na, man! Seriously!" Seth exclaimed excitedly. "I'm glad you finally talked to her." "Me too", Dean replied following Roman into the locker room.

Amber knocked on the door. "Come in", she heard a voice boom. As soon as she walked in the door her eyes locked on a familiar face sitting to the left of Vince. It was Shane Mcmahon. "Ah, Amber. Just the person I wanted to see. Take a seat, sweetheart." Vince instructed her. She did as she was asked, her eyes never leaving Shane. After the incident on her first day, she had an uneasy feeling about him being there. "I just wanted to inform you that Nikki and Brie Bella have been suspended until further notice." Vince told her. "Well what am I going to do until they come back? Surely my career isn't going to ride on them." Amber said. Vince chuckled, "No, no. Don't worry. You'll be in action. Creative is still in the process of writing up some kind of temporary feud and we'll be in touch with you when that all comes together. Until then, you'll just be accompanying The Shield to the ring." Amber sighed and nodded, and Vince dismissed her. Shane shot her an evil glare before she got up and walked out of the office.

* * *

**FINALLY Dean and Amber had that talk, AND their first kiss. But Shane Mcmahon is back? That can only lead to trouble. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I sincerely apologize for the total lack of updates. I'm not going to make any excuses. I'm just going to make up for it for multiple updates throughout the week. **

* * *

A few days had past and fter the filming of Smackdown that night, the boys were exhausted. Roman and Seth went straight to their shared hotel room after bidding Amber goodnight, but Dean wanted to walk her to her room. "You know, you should just stay with me and the guys" he said smirking, his hand resting against the doorhinge. "Or you could stay with me" Amber invited. "Sounds good", he said before she slipped the room card into the slot and opened the door. Dean followed Amber into the room, arms around her waist and planting soft kisses to the sides and back of her neck. She giggled before turning around in his arms and putting her hands on either side of his face. She pressed her lips to his and he locked his arms tighter around her, pulling her body as close to his as possible. His lips moved against hers hungrily, only to make him groan softly when she pulled away. "You need to shower. You smell really bad", she said jokingly. He scoffed. "I think that's you, princess", Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed. Amber shook her head and laughed as she bent over her suitcase searching for the items of clothing to change into after she showered. "Can I ask you something?" Dean asked in a more serious tone. She stood up, her undergarments in hand and her arms crossed over her chest. "Go for it", she said with an eyebrow raised. "I've been wondering about that one morning when I came to your hotel room", he paused momentarily. "What were you so upset about?", he finished. Dean noticed a quick change of expression on Amber's face and he could've swore she turned a shade of white. Her arms dropped down to her sides. "I'm going to take a shower", she said almost emotionless as she walked towards the bathroom. "Do you want me gone when you get out?" Dean asked lowly. Amber stopped at the bathroom door, but without turning around responded, "it doesn't matter". She heard an exasperated sigh escape his lips, his footsteps sounding further and further away the closer he got to the door. She didn't want him to leave, but she also didn't want him to know that she needed him in that moment. Amber was never one to show her emotions, or to let people in. She never needed to depend on someone, especially a man, to comfort her. She was about to fall apart at the mere mention of that incident, but she was too stubborn to admit that she wanted and needed the comfort of Dean being there. As soon as she heard the 'click' indicating he was gone, she turned on the shower and dropped to her knees in the tub, her tears joining with the water from the shower dripping down her face.

After finally pulling herself together and finishing her shower, Amber stepped out of the tub. She dried herself quickly, wanting to get to bed, and pulled on her bra and panties, her normal sleep attire. She came from the bathroom running her fingers through her long, slightly damp hair, and stopped immediatly in her tracks when she heard a light snoring and saw Dean lying on the bed. She thought he had left for good, and she wouldn't have blamed him. Amber knew she was hard to deal with sometimes, and she knew she didn't deserve him there, but she was more than happy he came back. She turned off the bed side lamp, pulled back the covers and slowly crawled into bed trying not to wake Dean. She scooted her body as close to him as she could, resting her head on his chest and draped one arm over his waist. He groaned softly, his eyes opening. The light from outside the window shone perfectly on his face and Amber saw his beautiful blue eyes staring right at her. "I didn't mean to wake you", she said quietly. "I wasn't sleeping" he said groggily, resting his arm around her shoulder. "So that loud snoring meant you were awake, huh?" she asked giggling. He chuckled but didn't respond to the question. Instead, he had something else he wanted to talk about. "I'm sorry for bringing it up", he almost whispered, running his finger tips slowly up and down her arm. "I was just curious. It's been playing on my mind a lot. Sorry", he apologized again. She sighed and rolled onto her back, her hands covering her face. Dean moved to where he was laying on his side facing her and propped him self up on one elbow. She moved her hands from her face and rolled to where she was facing Dean. "I'm the one that should be sorry", Amber whispered pressing her forehead against Dean's chest and gripping his shirt in her hands. She was trying to fight back her tears. "Hey," Dean said lifting Amber's face up just enough to where her could see her eyes, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I think I need to", she said. She tangled her legs with Dean's and he used his free hand to twirl the ends of her hair around his fingers, listening intently. "I had a nightmare that night. A very..vivid nightmare" Amber started. "A man drug me into the back alley of an arena and told me if I screamed he would hurt me so bad I wouldn't ever be able to walk again. He wrapped his hand around my throat and hit me. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. He repeatedly slamed me into the wall", she stopped to again fight the tears. Dean pulled her closer to him, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I tried to fight him off but he wouldn't stop. The last couple times I hit the wall, it split my shoulder open, and I got a pretty bad gash on the back of my head. I ended up blacking out from the impact to my head and he left me lying there on the wet ground." She recalled the moment like it was just yesterday. She heard his sick laugh again; the one that forever taunted her and she started to shake. Dean ran his hand up and down her back, when felt the raised scar. "Amber.." he whispered, "this wasn't just a nightmare you had, was it?" he asked. She shook her head and the tears fell harder. He pulled her closer to him, his anger masked by feeling to comfort her as much as possible. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Ssssh, baby. It's ok. You're safe now." he whispered. She burried her face in his chest and closed her eyes taking in the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his body as comfort. Before long, they were both sound asleep.

Dean's eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked down, Amber still curled up beside him in the same position they fell asleep in. He looked over to the nightstand to see the clock. It was 6:00 but the bus wasn't set to leave until 7:30 so he closed his eyes to try to fall back asleep.

Thirty minutes later, Amber woke up. She lifted her head to see Dean sleeping soundly. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, his arm resting around her shoulder, his chest rising and falling softly, his lips parted slightly. She slowly slid out out from underneath his arm, careful not wake him. She pulled on a baggy t-shirt and shorts and went down to the lobby.

Amber came back to the room, two coffees in hand and shut the door with her foot as quietly as she could. She sat the two cups down on the nightstand and stood at the end of the bed. She smiled at Dean's sleeping body before stripping back down to her bra and panties. Amber lifted the blankets just enough for her to crawl under them. She slowly slid up Dean's body and stopped when her head was just below his chin. Dean groaned softly before stretching his arms out and looking down at Amber. She looked up at him and watched as he rubbed his eyes. "Well good morning, princess" Dean said, his voice still raspy with sleep. She smiled and lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. "Morning", she said quietly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against her palm before letting out a sigh and falling back asleep. Amber smiled to herself and reached her face to his, pressing her lips against his. He loved the feel of the cold metal of her lip ring against his lip. She bit his bottom lip and lightly tugged on it, causing him to softly groan. "It's time to get up", she whispered in his ear before planting light kisses slowly on his neck. Dean's breath caught in his throat. "I'm up. Trust me", he said running his finger tips up and down her spine. "Yeah, I know. I can feel it", Amber chuckled before kissing him again. He kissed her back with a heated intensity, moving his hands to her waist. She smiled against his lips as she reached back to unhook her bra and throw it to the side. Her lips dropped to his neck while her hand went lower and lower down his body. She ran her fingers slowly up and down the bulge in his boxers to tease him. There was a sudden knock at the door and Dean groaned at the interuption. Amber sat up, straddling Dean's waist. "Am I getting that, or are you?" Amber asked smiling. "I don't want to scare our wonderful guest", Dean said lowly, using his eyes to point to the bulge. She laughed and grabbed a sheet. Holding it to her chest she opened the door to see Seth standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Jokingly, he tapped his foot and shook his head upon looking beyond Amber to see Dean walking around the room looking for his pants. "Well well well... Naughty children", Seth laughed. "What do you want?" Amber asked pushing Seth's chest. "I just came for Dean. His shit is laying all over the floor and I'll be damned if I'm going to pack it up for him", Seth said. "Ambrose! Come pick your shit up. We gotta get going soon", Seth yelled to Dean. "Gimme a damn second. I need to...take care of something", Dean called back. Amber covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I fucking knew it", Seth said laughing. Dean came from the bathroom a couple seconds later after splashing his face with cold water. He came up behind Amber, placing his hand on her lower back and kissed her. "Get a room", Seth said scrunching his nose. "Well we had one, but we were so rudely interrupted", Dean scowled before letting go of Amber's waist and walking back to his assigned hotel room. "We'll meet you in the lobby", Seth winked as he walked off.

* * *

After the long drive to the next town, next arena, Amber walked straight to the dining area from the locker room to get some food to hold over her empty stomach. She piled fruit onto the plate and went to turn around, only to bump into someone. "Oh shit, I'm sorry", Amber said. The girl chuckled, "don't be, it was my fault. The smell of this food is clouding my judgement." Amber laughed lightly. "Oh hey... You're Amber right?", the girl asked. Amber smiled and nodded. "Oh man, I've watched a couple of your matches. You're amazing! I'm waiting for you to totally fuck Nikki and Brie up though. I'm Kaitlyn, by the way", Kaitlyn said holding out her hand. "Thanks, and trust me, I'm waiting for that too" Amber said shaking her hand. "Anyways, I'll let you go eat! It was nice meeting you" Kaitlyn smiled and waved before walking around Amber to get to the table. "You too", Amber replied. She walked to a near table and sat down. She was only alone for a couple of minutes before Zack and Mike sat down across from her. "Usually I'd ask if I could join a pretty girl at a table, but I've saved your ass more than once so I think we're past that", Mike said with an amused grin on his face. "Yeah, have I ever said thank you for that, by the way?" Amber asked. Mike chuckled, "I don't recall but I know of a few ways you could thank us." Zack almost choked on his food and shot Mike a glare. "Calm down, Ryder, I'm only joking", Mike laughed. Amber faked a laugh trying to hide that she was a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. The laughter was interrupted by Kaitlyn walking to the table. "Hey, can I sit?" she asked. "Of course you can. This is the table for pretty people. You'll fit right in", Mike said. "Back off Mizanin", Kaitlyn said shaking her head and smiling. "Uh..Hey Zack", she said shyly. "Hey", he replied flashing his big smile at her. She looked back at her plate before looking at Amber and seeing the smug look on her face. "What?" Kaitlyn whispered. Amber shrugged and smiled, looking back at her food. She jumped slightly upon feeling a hand on her waist. Before she had the chance to turn around, she heard, just loud enough for only herself to hear, "let's go finish what we started earlier princess", in a low raspy voice. It was Dean. His eyes were locked on Zack and he smirked seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. She nodded and he took her hand and guided her from the table. Her face was a light shade of pink, even though she was sure no one heard Dean.

Dean opened the door to a vacant room and held it open for Amber to walk inside. He closed the door once he was inside and locked it. Amber stood against a locker, intently watching Dean. He turned around to face her and slowly walked towards her. She could barely see his eyes past the long locks of hair hanging in front of his face. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body right up agaisnt his. "You know..you look fucking hot in that gear", he said lowly. She blushed and he chuckled before kissing her softly, feeling the metal of her lip ring against his bottom lip. His hands cupped her ass, bringing her body as close to his as possible. Amber intensified the kiss. This wasn't something she'd normally do but something about the situation and being with Dean was just all so arousing to her. Her hands found his belt buckle and undid it, then fiddled with the button and zipper, and Dean chuckled after pulling his lips from hers. "Excited, are you princess?" he asked smirking. Amber blushed, biting her lip and nodding. He cupped her chin in his hand and smiled. She kissed him softly before dropping to her knees in front of him. She grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled them down slowly, her fingernails lightly raking against the exposed skin of his thighs. Amber locked her eyes on his. She saw a look of lust, of need and want in his eyes. She kissed the growing buldge through the fabric of his boxers, running her finger tips over it, their eyes never leaving each others. Amber heard a soft growl and Dean grabbed her by her hair, lifting her back to her feet. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled it, tilting her head back. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and nipped at the skin. "I don't like to be teased, princess", he said before pushing her head down getting her back on her knees. She whimpered and pulled his boxers down. She licked up and down his shaft before taking only the head of his dick in her mouth. Dean thrusted his hips slightly, getting more of his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, twirling her tongue around the head. Dean's breath quickened and she felt his grip on her hair tighten. He thrusted his hips faster, their eyes again locked on each others for only a few seconds before he stilled, eyes closed, he threw his back, and he let out a long moan, cumming in her mouth. "Fuck" he almost whispered, his hand still on the back on Amber's head. Dean looked down at her, and watched as she wiped the cum off her bottom lip, and lick it off her finger. He groaned and pulled her back up. He bent down to pull his boxers and pants up. When he was done, Amber moved closer to him, moving his hair from his eyes and laid a few quick kisses to his lips. He smiled. "C'mon princess, we have a match to get ready for", he said unlocking the door and leading her out, his arm around her waist. Shane, from down the hallway, saw the two come out from the room and crossed his hands across his chest. He chuckled. "She makes this too easy", he whispered to himself.

* * *

**I wonder what Shane has planned. HM. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick update. Things will start speeding up more. The story will skip around days and such rather than going day by day. I'll also be starting up a couple new stories that I've had in my head for a long time and I've been dying to start. So there's that. Anyways. Here's chapter 13. Enjoy. Chapter 14 will be up asap tomorrow.**

* * *

Amber banged her fists on the mat. "Come on Seth!" Amber yelled cheering on Seth. The Shield was in another match against The Usos and Dolph. Roman stood at the corner while Dean walked back and forth between their corner and the other. He finally stopped pacing and stood between the two corners yelling things at both Dolph and Seth. Dolph turned his attention from Seth to Dean. He threw himself into Dean sending him flying into the barricade. Amber ran to Dean's side. "Are you ok?" she asked frantically. Holding his head, he let out a groan but didn't respond other than that. While Dolph was fixated on removing Dean from the match, Seth had made the tag to Roman and he stood waiting for the perfect moment. As soon as Dolph backed up a few feet, seemingly proud of himself, he turned to face Roman and the smug look on his face quickly disappeared knowing what was about to transpire. Roman speared him and pinned him for a three count. Seth dropped down from the ring and knealed on the opposite side of Dean that Amber was on. "That wasn't supposed to happen", Seth said quietly to Amber. "Baby are you ok?", Amber asked him again moving his hair back from his face. His eyes seemed cloudy. Roman came to where his partners were. He handed Seth his title and they both put their titles over their shoulder before helping Dean to his feet. Amber took Dean's title and tried to aid Roman and Seth in helping Dean over the barricade and up through the sea of fans.

Amber sat holding Dean's hand in the trainer's room while the medic shined a light in his eyes. Roman and Seth stood against the wall of the room, their arms crossed over their chests waiting for a diagnosis. "Well", the medic finally spoke up, "he has a slight concussion and he seems to have strained his back a bit. He'll be pretty sore for a few days. Pain medication should help immensely, though. And..who's he rooming with?" "Me", Amber answered lowly. "Well, he needs rest, but he should be woken up every hour to hour and a half throughout the next few nights. I'll call Vince and tell him that Dean needs to be kept out of action for the next week, at least. I want him to come back and see me to check on his condition in four days", the medic instructed. They all nodded and left, walking to the rental so they could go back to the hotel. Dean was still kind of groggy and he still hadn't said a word to anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked as she handed Dean a small cup of water and pain medication. "Tired", he said rubbing his face before downing the meds quickly. "And sore", he finished. "Those should help", Amber replied. She pulled back the covers on the bed and set an alarm on her phone. Dean turned to her, hearing the clicks coming from her phone. "What're you doing?" he asked crawling up next to her. "I'm setting an alarm to go off every hour", she said setting her phone down on the nightstand. He laid on his stomach next to her replying with a short groan to acknowledge her response. Amber moved the hair from his face and laid on her side next to him. She ran her finger tips up and down his back and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight baby", she whispered before falling asleep next to him. Every hour until it was 7 A.M, the alarm went off and Amber had to wake Dean up.

It was about 30 minutes before they were going to be off to the next town. Amber didn't want to wake Dean just yet, so she quietly rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of clean boxers, a white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans from his suitcase before folding up the dirty clothing laid across the floor and placing them in his bag. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She laid in bed next to Dean who was still sound asleep, laying on his side. She snuggled up against him, her head right under his chin. "You smell good", he said groggily, his eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him and she smiled. "How long before we leave?" he asked. "Like 10 minutes", Amber replied. "Fuck", Dean said letting go of Amber and sitting up. "My head fucking hurts", he rubbed his face. Amber got up from the bed and went to her purse. She pulled out three ibuprofen and grabbed a water bottle and handed them to Dean. "Take these", she said. He downed the pills quickly and put his face in his hands. "You didn't have to do all this, you know", Dean said. Amber shrugged, "I wanted to". "But why? This wasn't even your fault," he replied. "No, but by that logic, Dolph would be taking care of you right now and I mean...if you'd rather he do it... I can find out what room he's in" she said shrugging. Dean laughed and shook his head. "Na, I'm good." "Thought so", Amber said tossing him his clothes.

The ride to the next town was long. Both Amber and Dean were tired from the almost sleepless night. Dean was slumped against the wall in his gear even though he wasn't in a match, but he and Amber had to be ringside for Seth & Roman's match against the Prime Time Players.

"Amber!" she heard someone call from back in the locker room just as she walked out the door. She turned around quickly catching the door before it closed. She saw Kaitlyn jogging towards her. "What's up?", Amber asked. "I just wanted to ask how Dean was? He took a pretty nasty looking fall last night", Kaitlyn said. "Oh, yeah he's alright. He has a minor concussion and they're keeping him out of action for the rest of the week. He's not too happy about that", she lightly chuckled. "Yikes, I bet. I know how that is..." "Amber, 10 minutes", Kaitlyn was interuppted by a stage hand informing Amber of how long she had before the Shield's match. "Shit, well I better go get the boys", Amber said. "Right.." Kaitlyn paused, "hey, Amber, do you think we could hang out tomorrow, or something? I need a girl's day and lord knows I can't stand half the chicks here", she finished. Amber laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Definitely. Just call me later", she said giving Kaitlyn her number before walking off to meet the boys.

* * *

**Like I said, this is just a quick update. It's really just for the purpose of filling in something that'll be coming at a later chapter.**

**But I guess we'll see what Kaitlyn and Amber's "girl's day" holds for them!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ: So, I had to rush out of state for a family emergency, and I didn't know when I was going to be back, but I had chapter 14 done so I had my partner upload the chapter for me, but he uploaded the draft that I decided that I wasn't going to use because I didn't want the story to go that direction. SO MY ****_SINCEREST _****apologies for the mix up. I'm home now, and here is the REAL chapter 14. **

* * *

Seeing as there was no Raw, Smackdown, or a house show tonight, everyone had the day to themselves to do what they please until the next morning when they had to get up early and head off to a new town for Raw. One day off was a blessing, but unfortunately it wasn't enough time to go home. Not that Amber really cared since the place she had in Chicago didn't really feel like a home, but she felt unusually stressed lately and she hoped that one day off would be enough.

Amber woke up at what she felt like was an entirely too early time, even though it was only 7:30. She closed her eyes rolled over to cuddle up to Dean but reached out to an empty space. Her eyes opened quickly and she frowned upon realizing her wasn't there next to her. But only a couple seconds later she heard the bathroom door close and Dean came out, pushing his phone back in his pocket. "Good morning princess", he smiled. "Morning", she mumbled rubbing her eyes, "why are you up so early?". "I'm gonna go to the gym with the guys. I'm tired of sitting on my ass", Dean replied. "You're not supposed to be doing any kind of strainuous activity though. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amber asked. Dean shrugged, "I don't really care. I can't just not do anything. You can tag along if ya want. I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself, watching me shirtless, getting all sweaty", he winked. She threw a pillow at him and he ducked. "I'm sure I can see that any time I want, but no, I'm going out with Kaitlyn today. Girls day or whatever", Amber said. He let out a short bark of laughter, "you? Going out on a 'girl's day'? You didn't strike me as that kinda chick". She just shrugged and got out of bed. "I have to get ready. Have fun at the gym", she said looking through her suitcase. "Amber...", Dean said as she stood up. She turned around and Dean grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him, immediatly pressing his lips to hers. She subconsciesly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, but they were both snapped back to reality when Amber's phone vibrated on the nightstand. She broke away from him and jumped across the bed to grab her phone. Dean stood disappointed that the contact between them was broken. He watched as she looked intently at her phone, waiting for her to come back to him. After a couple seconds, he grabbed his gym bag and walked to the door. "I'm going now. I'll see you later", Dean said. "Mhm", Amber nodded not looking up from her phone. Once Dean was out the door, Amber wiped the few tears than ran down her cheeks, threw her phone down on the floor, and got up to get ready to meet Kaitlyn.

After fixing her makeup and changing into jeans and a black tank top accompanied with a leather jacket, she went down to the lobby to meet Kaitlyn. Amber didn't see Kaitlyn, so she sat at a table and waited. Though, she didn't wait long because only a couple minutes later Kaitlyn was walking out of the elevator and towards Amber with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, sorry I'm late!", Kaitlyn said stopping in front of her. "No problem, I just got here anyways", Amber replied forcing a smile. "Are you ok? You don't look so good", Kaitlyn asked concerned. Amber scoffed, "I'm fine. Just stressed about shit." "Hm.. ok then, well let's go, shall we?", Kaitlyn said, her smile reappearing. Amber nodded and Kaitlyn led them to her rental.

They drove to the nearest mall and did some shopping and took pictures with some fans that they bumped into. Afterwards, they stopped at a Starbucks around the corner from the hotel. It was already 5 p.m and the sun was starting to set. They sat at a small table for two and sipped their coffees. There was a short silence that was interrupted by Amber clearing her throat. "Hey..uhm thanks for today", she said. Kaitlyn smiled, "no way, thank YOU. You're the only girl around her that I actually get along with. Besides AJ, of course, but she's always busy with something. I actually wanted to talk to you about something". "Shoot", Amber smiled. "So..since you were working with The Shield.. I figured you were kinda close to them, and I was curious about something..", she said not looking up from her cup. Amber raised one of her eyebrows and sat forward. "Yeah?", she asked. "Well," Kaitlyn began, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" "What is it?", Amber asked feeling a little uneasy. "This is probably stupid", Kaitlyn chuckled,"but you could you.. I don't know.. talk to Seth for me? Or just mention me and see if he says anything...significant. I've kind of had this thing for him for awhile, but I've never had the balls to say anything." Amber laughed, "it's weird hearing you say that you don't have the balls for something knowing what you do in the ring". "Boys are a little more frightening than wrestling", she chuckled. "True. But yeah, I'll talk to him for you", Amber smiled. "Awesome, thank you so much", Kaitlyn said jumping up and giving Amber a hug. Kaitlyn pulled out her phone to look at the time. "We should probably get back to the hotel now. I'm sure Dean has missed you today", she winked. Amber blushed slightly and chuckled, following Kaitlyn out to the car.

Meanwhile, Dean walked to the hotel room, exhausted from the demanding work out he had just done. He hated not being able to be in the ring and the only thing he could think of doing to keep him busy and out of trouble was hitting the gym. He threw his gym bag on the bed and took a long drink of water. He walked between to the nightstand to turn on the lamp, but stopped when he saw Amber's phone sitting on the floor. His brows furrowed and he picked it up. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to know what was it that had her so invested in the phone that morning, so he slid his finger across the screen to unlock it. He went to her texts figuring that's what had caused the distraction. "_See you soon angel face -Matt", _he read the text.Dean's blood boiled and he felt something he hadn't in a long time; it wasn't only anger or hurt, it was something more than that. He locked the phone and set it down on the bed. "I don't fucking believe this", he scoffed.

"Did you hear we're going to do a few dates in Europe next week?", Kaitlyn asked pulling out of the Starbucks parking lot. "Really? Shit, that's cool. I'll get to spend my birthday in Europe then", Amber chuckled. Kaitlyn gasped. "WHEN'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?". "Next Friday", Amber said laughing at Kaitlyn's reaction. "Oh my gosh, we'll have to plan something then", she said. Amber shook her head, "No, no, it's fine, really. I've never been one to celebrate my birthday". "Oh jeez, you're one of _those_", Kaitlyn said smiling. Amber just laughed as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. They both rode the elevators up to the third floor and thanked each other for the good day they had, and bid their goodnights. Amber knocked on her's and Dean's room door realizing she left her room key on the nightstand and Dean opened it only a couple seconds later. He then moved to the side so she could come in the room and closed the door as soon as she was inside. "How was the gym babe?", she asked throwing her purse down on the bed. She turned around confused at the silence. Dean still stood facing the door, his back to Amber. "Babe", she paused as she walked to him, "are you ok?" she asked placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Who's Matt?", he asked quietly. "Excuse me?", Amber replied. Dean swung around quickly causing Amber to jerk her hand away. "Who the hell is Matt?" he asked loud enough for her to hear this time. Amber just stood for a couple seconds, staring at Dean through wide eyes. "I.." she began, "wait. You looked through my phone?", she asked. "Oh c'mon Amber, that's not even the point here", Dean said throwing his hands up in the air. Amber sat on the edge of the bed and looked down, shaking her head. "I know", she said. "Well?" he insisted, his patience running thin. She patted the spot next to her, "sit down", she said. He looked at her questionably. "Please, just do it", she said. He sighed and did as she asked. Amber ran her hands through her long hair and took a deep breath but didn't continue for a while. The silence was starting to eat away at Dean and he couldn't take it anymore. "If you don't want to tell me, I'm just going to fucking leave", he said standing up abruptly. "No, please don't leave", she said standing up and grabbing his hands. "Then tell me what the hell is going on, Amber", he practically begged. She diverted her gaze back to the floor. "It's him", she said barely holding back tears. Dean rolled his eyes, "who?". "The prick that did this to me, Dean!", Amber said placing her hand on the scar adorning the back of her shoulder. Dean's eyes grew wide and he was torn between calm and infuriated. "And you went out today knowing he's somewhere around? Why didn't you tell me?", he said in a slightly calmer tone. "I was with Kaitlyn, Dean. I would've been fine. And I didn't tell you because...", she paused, "I didn't want to get you involved." "Amber are you kidding me?! I'm with you; I'm involved.", he said rubbing his palms over his face. When he dropped his hands, he noticed the same look in her eyes that he saw that morning he went to her hotel room and she pratically down in front of him. He sighed and walked towards her, placing his hands on her cheeks and lifting her head so she was looking at him. "You're going to be ok, alright princess? I'm not going to let him hurt you", he said. She nodded and he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb before pulling her into him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. She laid her head against his chest and gripped tightly at his shirt. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

* * *

**Again, I'm really REALLY sorry about the mixup. **


End file.
